<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laced up and ready to get dirty by CockAsInTheBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217091">Laced up and ready to get dirty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird'>CockAsInTheBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Mechanic Billy Hargrove, Mirror Sex, Public Sex, Stripping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He angles the rearview mirror to look at himself and fidgets with his hair- not that it needs to be retouched for the fifteenth time today already, but it buys him time. Precious time to waste away on hesitation, and the longer he gets to hesitate, the less likely he is to actually.... He glances down the tan, buttoned up trench coat and triple checks that it’s closed all the way up and pulls on the belt to tighten it around his waist till he loses breath, JUST to be safe and secure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laced up and ready to get dirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fingers tighten around the leather of the steering wheel, tensing till his knuckles go white then relaxing again. Deep breath in, then a long exhale. In… and out...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve is </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>eager </span>
  </em>
  <span>but also completely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>devastatingly</span>
  </em>
  <span>… nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He angles the rearview mirror to look at himself and fidgets with his hair- not that it needs to be retouched for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fifteenth time</span>
  </em>
  <span> today already, but it buys him time. Precious time to waste away on hesitation, and the longer he gets to hesitate, the less likely he is to actually.... He glances down the tan, buttoned up trench coat and triple checks that it’s closed all the way up and pulls on the belt to tighten it around his waist till he loses breath, JUST to be safe and secure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a stupid spur-of-the-moment idea he got last week when he was visiting Hawkins to clear out whatever was left of his childhood home; his parents selling it now that Steve doesn’t live there anymore, all with such a lack of grace that shows they never really cared for that house, as if it was nothing more than a lavish cage for their only child. In a bag of clothes marked for donation - his father’s idea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>philanthropy</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Steve found an old Burberry trench coat, truly as fashionable and fitting now as it was back then, only difference being that as an adult who pays for everything himself, this coat would now be the most expensive thing in his and Billy’s entire apartment. Maybe he should have been more grateful for all that he had back then, or so his father would say whenever he found time to reprimand his son, but that wasn’t what he needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arrh, fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve groans and rubs his face in hopes of recentering himself on the task at hand. He could mope around and be sad about his terrible father later, right now there’s more important things to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such as opening the door to the same old BMW, the car soon on its last legs, having only survived this many years thanks for Billy’s expertise truly. It’s a bit colder out on the street than Steve expected, or maybe just a bit too windy, but he isn’t exactly wearing it to stay warm as much as he is to stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>covered</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hem of it grazes against the top of his suede boots as he takes decisive but </span>
  <em>
    <span>careful</span>
  </em>
  <span> steps around his car, now facing the open carport that exposes the inner works of the small service shop. It’s been almost a year since Billy got hired here as a mechanic, and it is possibly the happiest Steve’s ever seen him. Neither of them ever dreamed of big and important lives, no wanting to be a doctor or president or astronaut. All they wanted to be was </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and they’ve found it in the simplest way possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spots Billy </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span>, past all the sweaty men, scattered car parts, and open hoods, he sees his boyfriend rise up from having just been shoulders deep in the guts of a shiny pontiac, coveralls tied around his waist, his white tank soaked with sweat, arms stained black with oil and grease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of it all sends </span>
  <em>
    <span>delightful shivers</span>
  </em>
  <span> down Steve’s entire body, ears to toes, and as he watches Billy wipe away sweat from his brow, well suddenly Steve’s far more </span>
  <em>
    <span>confident</span>
  </em>
  <span> in what he came here to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It shows in the way he marches towards Billy, who turns with a cocked brow at the assertive footsteps approaching him, where once he sees that it’s Steve demanding his attention, the most effortlessly smooth and charming smile spreads across his face, lids heavy to match the way Steve stares - something so </span>
  <em>
    <span>salacious</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the way his eyes glide up and down Billy’s dirty body, shiny with sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, princess?” Billy asks in a low and gravelly tone, quickly glancing around to see if anyone heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm</span>
  </em>
  <span> well…” Steve coos and plays lightly with the belt of his coat, the way his fingers flirt with the fabric hopefully clear with his intent, then speaks bluntly, “I woke up kinda </span>
  <em>
    <span>horny</span>
  </em>
  <span> today, y’know? Thought I’d save it for later- for when you come home, and tried distracting myself with doing the dishes or vacuum or anything really, but my hand just kept going down to jerk myself off-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ Stevie,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Billy breathes harshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and so eventually I wound up back in bed, on my knees, three fingers deep in me-” Steve wiggles said fingers for certain emphasis. “-but it just wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I need something </span>
  <em>
    <span>thicker</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>veinier</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With every word his stomach ties knots around itself, yet his dick is filled with life at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>risky</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is, with how much he needs to feel Billy pounding him sore and weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you want me to do about that?” Billy licks his lips, a hand reaching down to </span>
  <em>
    <span>inconspicuously cup at his growing erection.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping you could help me with my little problem? Ensuring that my </span>
  <em>
    <span>engine</span>
  </em>
  <span> is properly </span>
  <em>
    <span>lubricated</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty little smile</span>
  </em>
  <span> fails at his own words, growing wider and betraying the sexy facade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it doesn’t seem that Billy minds as he laughs a bit too loud, biting his lower lip as if that would help keep his own smile more </span>
  <em>
    <span>casual</span>
  </em>
  <span> than one filled with exuberant </span>
  <em>
    <span>joy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You’re a menace- that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he chuckles and brings both hands to his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be mean, I worked on it all the way here!” Steve’s own amusement bubbling over and into his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy dares take a step closer, eyes slipping from Steve’s lips down his neck, pausing where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to see the collar of a shirt. “You don’t have to try so hard for me, baby. Just tell me what you need, and maybe I can be of assistance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s expression dips back into something most </span>
  <em>
    <span>indecent</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his gaze burning with desire, pink lips parted as he slowly enunciates, “I need you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>rough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I want your hands all over me, want your </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock</span>
  </em>
  <span> in me so fucking bad I think I might go </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span> without it. Please Billy, I-I can’t wait till you get home,” desperation seeps in as his tone goes almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>whiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Billy gapes like a fish, lips hesitating around emptiness as he tries to formulate thoughts. He glances around the shop, up at a clock hanging above the “Employees Only” sign, brow furrowed as he contemplates his options, all the while Steve waits as patiently as he can, pulling the belt tighter around his waist as if it would magically open up if he didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we… step into my office, and I’ll see what I can do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately by “office” Billy meant the blindingly bright, claustrophobically small employee bathroom. It’s maybe 6 by 6 feet large and not at all what Steve had in mind, but he’s not going to complain about the abnormally large mirror above the sink. And at least it </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks</span>
  </em>
  <span> clean… </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s quick to turn to Billy as soon as the lock clicks, grabbing on to the white tank and using it to guide him to sit down on the toilet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy, however, disagrees with that immediately and moves to touch Steve, who just as swiftly grabs his wrist, restricting his reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Billy-" he starts off a bit agitated, but smoothes into something more </span>
  <em>
    <span>agreeable, </span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you get my coat dirty, you'll be eating cornflakes till you can afford to send it to the dry cleaner." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Billy laughs at that is mocking in a sense, but his shitty grin simply reminds Steve of the thrill he felt back in high school, after they started fucking around but before they became serious about one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forgot what a priss you can be sometimes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he drawls and leans back, licking his lips as he settles with something vaguely familiar to </span>
  <em>
    <span>patience.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve hums, slowly untying the belt of his coat. “You like that I’m high maintenance sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smoothly slips out of the heavy boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>real good</span>
  </em>
  <span> about yourself though, getting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone with </span>
  <em>
    <span>above average</span>
  </em>
  <span> standards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a show of how agile and limber he is, Steve stretches out his leg where the coat parts in front, and hooks his heel over Billy’s shoulder. Who in turn stares with a bit wider eyes at the silky soft, pastel pink nylon stockings clinging to Steve’s shin. Billy’s grip on his own thighs tighten with self restraint, the urge to touch the smoothness of Steve nearly unbearable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you shave your legs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, for you.” Steve generally doesn’t care about leg hair, but found it a bit awkward looking when his thick, dark hairs stuck out of the bright nylon. “Wanna see what else I’ve shaved?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leisurely but with gentle pressure, Steve lets his foot glide down Billy’s chest, over his abs and all the sweat stains of his tank, past where the sleeves of his coveralls have been tied together, till he finds Billy’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard cock</span>
  </em>
  <span> tenting already, eliciting a lurid little </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he rubs it with the sole of his foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy, baby,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve speaks low with intent, drawing circles, revelling in the choked groans. “Getting you hard like this is effortless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At an all too agonizing pace, deliberate and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Steve unbuttons his coat from the bottom and up, exposing more and more of his thighs, the build up </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilling</span>
  </em>
  <span> him as he watches how Billy sweats and struggles to remain dormant. Oh how he cannot wait to get the coat off and let his boyfriend ravage him completely, even the mere thought of it makes his own prick </span>
  <em>
    <span>throb</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg for attention</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy stares with the most attention he’s probably ever shown any one person, eyes following the movement of Steve’s fingers, up and up and up, until a hint of lace gets revealed at the end of the stocking, cute and floral and feminine, a dozen small roses hugging the pale flesh, shiny straps leading further up to hide beneath the tan of the trench coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve caresses his thigh, hooking a finger beneath the strap and pulls it up only to let it </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span> back against his skin loudly, the sound reverberating, all the while never looking away from how Billy watches with intense </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunger</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The burning gaze affixed to fingers follow right along, as Steve makes a bit of a jump and starts unbuttoning from the top now. One by one, till he runs his index along the hem, up to where it grazes against his neck, to pull slowly so that one shoulder can slip out, uncovering the strap of what can only be a bra, reaching down to hold on to delicate lace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harsh sighs escapes Billy as he attempts to control his breathing </span>
  <em>
    <span>and himself,</span>
  </em>
  <span> tongue darting out to wet his lips - Steve can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way Billy’s fat cock pumps full of blood beneath his foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s only two buttons left, and as one of them falls free, the coat drops down to bunch around Steve’s waist and the sink he’s leaning against, putting the pink, lacy bralette on full display; roses and leafs arranged into small triangles that sits tight against Steve’s pecks, his nipples just barely visible beneath the gorgeous and elegant fabric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stevie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe, please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>explode</span>
  </em>
  <span> here,” Billy complains in an almost hilariously irritated manner, raising his hand up towards Steve’s thigh-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No touching yet, I’m not done.” Steve swiftly kicks away that dirty hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed me to fuck you so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the mocking response comes as Billy’s hand retreats to dig into his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steve pauses with his fingers around the final button that will unravel everything. “Well yes, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrill</span>
  </em>
  <span> of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anticipation</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets me so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes it out, wraps his hands around the coat and slowly pulls it apart, like a curtain revealing a true masterpiece of craftsmanship. And if Billy’s eyes were wide before, they’re now threatening to pop out at the sight of the garter belt attached to the stockings hugging Steve’s waist perfectly, and a thong matching the bralette in shape and lace, that might once have had a chance of containing all that Steve is, but now his </span>
  <em>
    <span>long, full dick</span>
  </em>
  <span> reaches up towards the belt with hard pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fucking shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Billy </span>
  <em>
    <span>gapes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “I didn’t forget our anniversary or something, did I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckles and </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushes</span>
  </em>
  <span> slightly at the attention and </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowledge</span>
  </em>
  <span> of just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning</span>
  </em>
  <span> he looks. “Can’t I just surprise my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> for no reason other than fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can, but I’m also sure you have some ulterior motive… not that I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>complaining</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sly smirk across Steve’s face suits him well as he slips out of the coat entirely, and reaches out to hang it on the hook attached to the bathroom door. Now fully exposed before Billy, Steve spreads his legs a bit further, runs his fingers lightly over the lace of his bra, and bats his eyes slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who stands up just as slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hesitantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as if he’s still awaiting orders, as if Steve will tell him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sit down</span>
  </em>
  <span> any second now. When he reaches out Steve grabs his wrist, firm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>assertive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but doesn’t linger in that moment; brings Billy’s hand up and up to touch his cheek, brushing fingers against pale skin and defiling it with dark smudges of oil. Still Steve doesn’t relent as he guides the hand down again till the rough palm presses against his throat, and Billy takes the opportunity immediately to </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeze</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gasp hurries out at the sudden tightness around his airway and Steve’s eyes rolls back with the pleasure that jolts through his system, making his already painfully hard prick pulsate worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Billy…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other hand lands on his thigh, besmirching the pretty pink there, pushing into the soft flesh. As Steve closes his eyes to enjoy the euphoric, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brutish </span>
  </em>
  <span>hold he’s under, Billy dives in all tongue and teeth, biting at his lower lip and licking in to taste how sweet his spit is. Steve lifts up his free leg to hook it around Billy’s hips, drawing him in, finally allowing them both some </span>
  <em>
    <span>heady friction</span>
  </em>
  <span>, encouraged by strangled moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmh- arrh, shit, pretty boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this really couldn’t wait till I got home?” Billy </span>
  <em>
    <span>growls</span>
  </em>
  <span> against Steve’s lips, tickling as they brush together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmh-ah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wanted you dirty and risky like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve coos as low as he can and chases a kiss, but Billy leans away with such a shit eating grin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Billy</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Another chase. “-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Billy, please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t gotta beg, princess,” Billy’s laugh rumbles like thunder on a summer night; warm and deep and comforting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a step back, Steve’s body instinctively trying to follow at the abrupt lack of </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and with quick hands Billy undoes the way the sleeves are tied around his waist, unzips the rest of his coveralls that fall without effort to the floor, and pulls down his dark trunks enough for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>steely cock</span>
  </em>
  <span> to practically spring free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Steve audibly inhales at the sight of it is almost humoristic, his body now acutely aware of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything that’s about to happen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you want it?” Billy </span>
  <em>
    <span>drawls</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it brings Steve back from the more </span>
  <em>
    <span>indecent</span>
  </em>
  <span> places his mind went at the sight of what he’s been hungering for all day. Half of him wants to drop to his knees and suck Billy dry till he’s delirious, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>winning half</span>
  </em>
  <span> however… He looks away for only as long as it takes him to retrieve the small and discreet bottle of lube from his coat pocket and pops it open before Billy can even speak again. He pours it into his own palm and closes his hand around Billy’s thick dick, stroking him quickly with impatience, slicking up every inch of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard flesh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me from behind,</span>
  </em>
  <span> bend me over the sink and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pound</span>
  </em>
  <span> my hole till I’m on the verge of tears,” Steve’s voice a lewd little thing, a salacious whisper only Billy would ever be found worthy of hearing, ghosting across his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To which the only appropriate response Billy deem fit is to grab on to his boyfriend’s naked hips and spin him around, leaving clear, gross handprints that get smudged when those same hands smooth their way down to fill out with Steve’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s all too eager to bend down over the short sink, bracing himself on the porcelain edges as he watches how Billy </span>
  <em>
    <span>admires</span>
  </em>
  <span> the view through the mirror. The way those clear blue eyes stare down at his exposed self, tongue out to lick his lips like a wolf would before pouncing on an innocent lamb; it makes his heart beat faster, drowning his senses in quick waves of heavy lust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So pretty for me, baby, all laced up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fingered</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wish you could see this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy gazes up through his lashes to meet Steve in their reflection. He grins with his tongue caught between teeth as he raises his hand just enough for Steve to have a moment of realisation before there’s a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> and stinging sensation.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>Mmh- ah!</span></em> <em><span>Fuck…</span></em><span>” Steve barely manages to catch the moan with a bite of lips, his cock dripping with pre cum into the sink, whining with elation as the firm palm on his ass massages the red print.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>A finger hooks itself on the slight string of the thong that runs between spread cheeks, pulls it aside, allowing Billy a good eyeful of Steve’s rim still wet with lube.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really just stood out in the shop in nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all slippery and ready for me to fuck your </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight little hole </span>
  </em>
  <span>with my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fat cock</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He pulls on the fabric till it can’t stretch any further, wrapping it around a finger to allow himself freedom to grab on to Steve’s ass again. “Came all this way because you needed me to fill you up with my cum so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blunt head of his cock lines up perfectly with Steve’s greedy entrance, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>poor, needy</span>
  </em>
  <span> brunette can’t help but push against it, eyes fluttering closed as he slowly slides further and further along Billy’s dick, who hums with appreciation at the way the other is so willing to do all the work, velvety muscles clenching around him when he bottoms out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That good for you?” he asks </span>
  <em>
    <span>kindly</span>
  </em>
  <span> and squeezes Steve’s fleshy, pale cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve draws shallow circles with his ass pressed firmly against Billy’s hips, breathing in a manner that would be moans at home in bed, panting and sighing now; low drawn out hums. He sounds relieved, like Billy’s girthy cock was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he needed, swallowing thickly as he nods, incapable of words lest they come out too loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy leans in to kiss up Steve’s shoulder, giving every mole on his way the attention they deserve, moves up his neck to the shell of his ear, snaking an arm around to hold Steve by the throat </span>
  <em>
    <span>softly</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tenderly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, princess,” he purrs and nibbles at Steve’s ear as he leisurely starts moving his hips back and forth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>adoring</span>
  </em>
  <span> how breathless Steve looks in their reflection, mouth hanging open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his other hand he leaves a trail of oil stains up Steve’s stomach, leading to where Billy smoothes his fingers across shaved pecs, caressing the skin as he teases the frilly edges of the pink bralette, his every touch like fire igniting inside of Steve, his body </span>
  <em>
    <span>tensing delightfully</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy squeezes tighter around Steve’s throat, a gesture that can be felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>vividly</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the way his wet dick pulsates and drips - pre cum running down his aching flesh to wet the thong even worse. The thrusts grow longer and deeper, Billy pulling out till just the head is inside, then tentatively pushes back in till he’s balls deep, and every time he runs over that certain spot inside of Steve a sensuous little gasp escapes those perfect lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are, baby.” He brings them as close as possible - Steve’s back against his chest, rim choking around the base of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steve opens his eyes just enough to get a good view of how oil and grease has stained his pale skin and </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhat expensive</span>
  </em>
  <span> lingerie, pastel roses and delicate embroidery defiled and tarnished beyond repair no doubt. His painfully hard dick that with a stroke or two would have him come undone. Billy’s crystal clear eyes that stare back </span>
  <em>
    <span>intently; hungry- </span>
  </em>
  <span>no,</span>
  <em>
    <span> starved</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A beautiful…” Billy kisses Steve’s neck with undeniable love and infatuation. “Needy…” Lips at the crook of his neck. “Desperate…” His shoulder. “Mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy pulls out and </span>
  <em>
    <span>slams</span>
  </em>
  <span> back in so suddenly it barely leaves Steve time to catch his lucid </span>
  <em>
    <span>gasp</span>
  </em>
  <span> before it would have been heard from outside the door. Billy’s hips snap against Steve’s ass again and again at an indelicate pace, his teeth sunk into a shoulder as he bites back his moans, eyes trained on the way Steve’s brows knit together, eyes squeezed shut tight as he struggles with his own wanting to give sound to the burning desire lighting him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skin slapping together, the obscenely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds of Billy </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounding </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve’s hole, ramming against that </span>
  <em>
    <span>glorious</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet spot over and over, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>intoxicating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fueling the white hot fire that coils at the bottom of Steve’s gut. Both of Billy’s hardened hands grab at Steve’s pecs, the skin of his fingers toughened up from fiddling with engines all day, rough against Steve’s sensitive nipples as Billy pulls down the bra to pinch and squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmh ah- fuck-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve’s eyes roll back at the flourishing bliss that forms in his chest. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Billy…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you like that?” A rhetorical question that barely receives an answer before Billy presses his dirty thumbs harder against the strutting buds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s thighs </span>
  <em>
    <span>tremble</span>
  </em>
  <span> from it all, teeth biting at his lower lip as he fights every instinct to </span>
  <em>
    <span>let it all out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And from the way Billy leers and grins mischievously at the sight in the mirror, there can be no doubt he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moves his hands to grab Steve’s hips with near bruising tension as he starts </span>
  <em>
    <span>slamming</span>
  </em>
  <span> into him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrusting with intense fervor</span>
  </em>
  <span>; the pace punishing and the sounds of how their bodies collide </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Billy’s eyes are pinned to the spread of cheeks where his steely cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounds</span>
  </em>
  <span> into his boyfriend’s tight, slippery hole, his breathing ragged and tongue out wagging enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steve’s helplessly lost in his own euphoria of the moment; a hand flies up to clasp at his mouth, the other pressing against the mirror for the sake of balance so as to not get shoved against it whenever Billy </span>
  <em>
    <span>rams</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside, helping Steve inch closer and </span>
  <em>
    <span>closer to climax</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with breathless groans and grunts, sighs and whines, all too loud for such a public setting, yet not loud enough for such an intimate act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy bends over to press his sweaty forehead against Steve’s shoulder, gaze still locked to where heat flares up at every plunge, at the way Steve’s body </span>
  <em>
    <span>clings</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his veiny dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this, baby,” his voice rough like wet gravel, “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>eager</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>greedy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gonna cum in you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stevie boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fill you up till you’re ready to </span>
  <em>
    <span>burst</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the self-restraint apparent in his tone. “I-I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there’s a hand in his hair, yanking and pulling his flushed face off of the mirror and back, his intense breathing fogging up the mirror as he struggles to keep hushed through his sudden orgasm that washes through him, the intensity </span>
  <em>
    <span>blinding</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his every nerve </span>
  <em>
    <span>buzzing vividly </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the unexpected release till there’s nothing left in him, but the sensation of Billy </span>
  <em>
    <span>vigorously driving his girthy cock in and out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sending forth slight waves of </span>
  <em>
    <span>static heat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Till it comes to a stop with one forceful </span>
  <em>
    <span>shove</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the hand in his hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>tightening</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the fingers by his hip </span>
  <em>
    <span>digging in</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as Billy buries himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pressing Steve against the sink till his thighs hurt from the porcelain edge jabbing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s worth it to feel how every muscle flexes, Billy’s teeth closing around Steve’s shoulder to muffle his deep rooted moan that almost escapes in its entirety. Worth it when Billy comes down from his high and relaxes again, yet stays here like this, softening inside of Steve’s well used hole, arms wrapping around his chest to hold him close whilst they both catch their breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy kisses gentle apologies across the imprints his teeth made on Steve’s skin, up his neck and as far across his cheek and jaw as he can reach from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steve simply stands still, caught between his boyfriend’s broad figure and the white sink, convinced he would fall if Billy stepped back. He leans into the loving attention he’s receiving, every press of lips to his sweaty skin a blissful little source of tender satisfaction. When he finally opens his eyes again after having mindlessly drifted away in the afterglow, he just barely catches the way Billy glances down and grins in a rather humoured way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you got most of it </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sink,” he rumbles against Steve’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down Steve sees his cum splattered into the sink, yet a few good drops made it up around the faucet and almost even to the wall. Yet his first thought is that he could have made it onto the mirror if he had jerked himself off to completion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s going to clean it up?” Steve huffs a little laugh and meets Billy’s gaze in their reflection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who tries to hide his smile with kisses. “Hmmm I dunno, kinda wanna see what happens if we just leave it like this; who my boss is gonna blame for cumming in the employee’s bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, princess,” Billy chuckles out and rests his chin on Steve’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> should clean up after myself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, yup,” the p pops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When something changes in Steve’s expression, a clear difference from one second to another, lids heavy as he turns his head to look at Billy with lips inches apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s only fair that you clean up after yourself, too, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>